Coмe
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Su razonamiento rompería el corazón del Uchiha, y aún así, decidió aceptar el destino que le han impuesto, anteponiendo el deber al corazón. [SαsuHinαNєji] [Viñeta].


**»Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved.

**»Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα|Nєji

**»Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα.

**»Words**: 635 pαlαbrαs

**»Raτed**: K+.

.

.

* * *

**Coмe**

* * *

.

.

—**S**asuke-kun, p-por favor…

La súplica jamás sería escuchada, trozos de madera gimiendo en el piso de aquel Dōjō y el eco sordo de la katana que el ninja trataba de ahogar; aquellos certeros movimientos eran la firme respuesta a la única frase que Hinata había tratado de hacerle entender. El espacio, ya un desastre, contenía tantas memorias que su violenta tristeza no dejaba de tocarle.

Los ojos nacarados se encontraban anegados en lágrimas, tenía miedo de ser odiada y de perder a quién ama en el enredo de mentiras que los atrapó en los últimos meses. Había cometido un error y se atenía a las consecuencias, mas existía un límite sobre lo que Sasuke Uchiha podría soportar… y era este.

—S-Sasuke-kun, p-para. —encontró su voz en medio del desastre, para evitar que el Uchiha se hiciese daño en su demencia—. Esto.. Esto no es…

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Cállate! —bramó el Uchiha aproximándose y acorralandola bruscamente contra el muro más cercano —, lo tenías bien planeado ¿No? —la princesa reprimió un gemido, incapaz de hablar—, claro, debe haber sido bastante divertido jugar con este imbécil al que prometiste amar; seguro, tu prometido también lo encontró hilarante. ¡¿No es así, Hyūga? —Sacudidas, las manos de Sasuke aprisionaron sus hombros con la sola intención de obtener lo que deseaba: una confirmación o la negación de la negra pesadilla.

—Sasuke, yo... yo no quería… —balbuceó—. Lo último que quería e-es... lastimarte…

—¡Qué lástima! ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Ríete, hazlo ahora que puedes! Así podré tener una razón para vengarme —la princesa lo observo, muda y atónita; aunque, sabía bien que su lazo había sido quemado y devorado en ese mismo momento—. ¿No querías herirme, todavía me amas? ¡Eres …!

—¡E-es la verdad! —sollozó ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Aquel desprecio se lo tenía bien merecido—. Si no... no estaría aquí con... contigo. Si no…

Meses de encuentros furtivos, mensajes interminables y lazos intangibles; le había jurado volver, pues –en teoría –sólo hacía esto para complacer a su padre: Hiashi Hyūga. En teoría, su decisión habría de romper las barreras que los suyos se empeñaron en crear. Sin embargo, el curso de las horas pudo más; y la intención de decírselo no era suficiente.

Dudaba seriamente, pero…

—N-no —mordió su labio inferior al notar que el menor de los Uchiha eligió detenerse: la respiración descontrolada—. Sa-Sasuke-kun... no... no me odies…

El martillo cayó, destruyendo el último espejo de fe que guardaba para ese encuentro. Sasuke la observó incrédulo, sosteniendo con fuerza el mango de su katana, deseando por un segundo dar una estocada certera y arrepintiéndose un segundo después; ese amor que el joven Uchiha le profesaba le impedía dañarla. Hinata trató de seguir, ilusa.

Mas, su sentido común la instó a tomar la oportunidad de retirarse. Se negaba a recordar la última frase que el chico de quién se enamoró le dedicase; evitó tropezar con los retazos yaciendo bajo sus pies. La mirada acusadora de Itachi Uchiha en su retirada rompió con su silencio, sumiéndole en una turbia sensación de ahogo.

«¿Querías romper mi corazón? Pues bien, ya lo hiciste.»

—Hinata-sama —susurró la voz de Neji Hyūga –su prometido– a su lado al salir, negó con la cabeza ahogando el llanto. No permitió que la confortasen, aunque el continuar lamentándose por lo sucedido era una soberana estupidez. Su acompañante reprimió el gentil abrazo de consuelo siguiente, cumpliendo su petición de "darle su espacio".

Reconoció el camino a la mansión del Clan Hyūga, la expresión de Sasuke grabada en su garganta. Ahogó ecos de sollozos bajo sus pequeñas manos blancas. Sabía que este encuentro la destruiría, pero no bastaría una edad del mundo para evitar tales efectos.

"Lo siento", repitió fundiéndose en el lugar ocupado. El retrato de días dichosos olvidado tras el imponente complejo del Clan Uchiha.

.

.

* * *

[○●○]

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **No veo porque Sasuke tiene que ser siempre el malo que lástima a la frágil Hinata. Ella también lo puede herir (no intencionalmente pero puede), ese vehemente anhelo por complacer a su padre y destruir las barreras de su clan...

Su razonamiento rompería el corazón del Uchiha, y aún así, decidió aceptar el destino que le han impuesto, anteponiendo el deber al corazón.

Pobre Sasuke u_u

¡Pero uju por Neji! Cx (?) *vena Hyūgacest* ya le tocaba quedarse con la chica, siempre lo hago sufrir al pobre Ü.

¡De antemano agradezco vuestra lectura y comentarios!

**Au** **revoir**~


End file.
